memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pavel Chekov
First officer of the Excelsior According to The Captain's Daughter, in 2294 Chekov still had some sort of Earth-bound job, and drew a reprimand by slugging Enterprise-B captain John Harriman at the funeral (premature, as it turned out) for Demora Sulu. I'm not familiar enough with "Last Roundup" (yet) to say how these events mesh. --Emperorkalan 17:12, 8 April 2006 (UTC) *Following up: Snuck a peek at the end of Last Roundup: Sulu offered, but it was also mentioned that Chekov might refuse, holding out for a command of his own. So we mesh these points by saying he refused hoping for his own command, but blew his chances when he decked Harriman. By that time, Sulu already had someone else. However, a few years later the Excelsior again needed a new Number One, Sulu asked Chekov again, and Pavel took the job. --Emperorkalan 02:27, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Birthplace An anonymous user changed Chekov's birthplace from Pushkino to Leningrad. Can anyone confirm a source for either or both? --Chops 23:51, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I'm not an anonymous user. Pushkino has been sited by nonlicensed articles opposed to nonlicensed works, but I have never gone by that. Leningrad that name, not St. Petersburg is from EOM, which is quickly looking like it'll be unusable on non-wiki soon, at which time we can label Chekov as from merely 'Russia'. Stripey. : I am aware that you aren't an anonymous user, but it would be easier if you could sign on and your user name would be displayed and thus we could see had contributed an article, or changed an article. Hence, making it easier for you to be recognised for your contributions. :-) --The Doctor, 19:14, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Right. Got an E-mail from non-wiki and confirmed my E-mail address through the link. Hopefully I'm recognised now. We'll see... :So is Pushkino the correct place? --8of5 21:33, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Later Career What is the source for the Potemkin and the Cydonia?--Turtletrekker 06:32, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :TOS novel The Return by William Shatner and Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. After being rescued from the Borg, Kirk, Spock and McCoy reminisce, and Kirk reads up on the exploits of his old command crew. Sulu becomes Federation President for an "unprecedented" 3 terms, Chekov becomes CinC Starfleet after commanding the Potemkin and the Cydonia. --Commander, Starbase 23 11:51, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Father's Middle Name Sorry, but 'Janus Gate' explicitly says Andre's middle name is Ivanovich, not Dmitrovich -- Stripey77 :OK. Do we know where the other name came from, so we can note the discrepency?--Emperorkalan 16:38, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::Possibly New Voyages? NV isn't a publication so it isn't 'official' for our purposes. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) If by "other name" you mean Dmitrovich was been re-added, then I'm afraid I myself do not know the source. -- Stripey77 :The source for Dmitrovich is from Starship Creator. The source was added so long ago, but that are has been so heavily edited that it probably got lost in an edit. Also Stripey, if you can kindly tell us which Janus Gate book (and possibly) what page the name was given, then I could check and put all this craziness behind us. --The Doctor 09:29, 18 February 2007 (UTC). I'm starting to think others do I put myself in these pickles on purpose. Page 175 in The Janus Gate: Future Imperfect says, " " - I'm twelve. I fell from a dogsled and was dragged - ". He came nowhere near dying, but it was the first time in his life when he'd been honestly convinced he was about to be killed. If not by the dogs, then by their owner when he found out that Andrei Chekov's precocious son had "borrowed" his team without asking". So...no middle name at all in that. * bites lip *. I have yet another apology to say, therefore. I'm sorry.--Stripey77 09:16, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Information I don't know where it should go, but his Starfleet Serial Number was SD710-820 in Uhura's Song page 315. – AT2Howell 18:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Removed Removed the following because the Officers Manual is unlicensed, and considered apocryphal: :Chekov entered Starfleet Academy in 2262 at the age of 17 through an exchange program at Moskva University. After a year at the Academy, he transferred to Starfleet Command Training School, where he studied general sciences and navigation. His navigation instructor, Arex, awarded him special honors due to his excellent navigational knowledge. (USS Enterprise Officer's Manual)'' – CapnCrunch 04:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Year of birth As mentioned in the article, in (or, at least, the novelization) Chekov is 17 in 2258, and thus was born in 2241. If the alternate characters are "the same people" as their prime timeline counterparts, must they not have been born in the same years? Gildir 23:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yes but in "Who Mourns for Adonais?", an episode set in 2267 it is stated that Chekov was 22 years old, making his birth in 2245, which was later used in the ''Star Trek Chronology and other sources. As the alternate Chekov was born after the 2233 split we can assume that his parents got together earlier or decided to have children earlier than they did in the primary timeline. The only characters that would have the same birthday in both realities would be those born before the split, such as Spock, Montgomery Scott and arguably, James T. Kirk himself, though the trauma of the Kelvin s destruction meant he was born in space instead of on Earth. --The Doctor 01:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Aspeculation that allows for the two Chekovs to be the same essential person in both timelines is an unexplained stasis -- perhaps Chekov or his parents were in suspended animation in one reality, or both, for different durations. this is a slightly more complex theory than the more simple explanation the doctor put forth, that the two Chekovs are different people (essentially brothers) born at different times but given the same name. -- Captain MKB 01:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Rank Has Chekov's rank been established, or is the fleet admiral grade presumed? --Archimedean 17:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :He was referredto as Fleet Admiral in the Sherman/Schwartz novels. -- Captain MKB 18:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you sure? A Google Books search of those doesn't turn up any references to "Fleet Admiral", only "Admiral". In a general search of Google Books, the only reference that comes up for "Fleet Admiral" + Chekov is for Paul Harrington in The Covenant of the Crown.--Archimedean 18:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :That's hardly conclusive as the books are not always 100% accurate or inclusively available for text searching on Google books, sorry. ::I've looked and can't find the reference -- Memory Alpha cites it to The Return (my mistake in referencing Sherman/Schwartz) but that book is not searchable on Google so I cannot confirm. -- Captain MKB 19:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The reference in The Return is "Admiral Pavel Chekov, commander in chief of Starfleet. The books he'd written after his retirement, detailing his adventures on the Enterprise, the Potemkin, and the Cydonia, had made household names of all his crewmates." --Archimedean 20:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think then that Memory Alpha is either making an equation that CinC is automatically fleet admiral, or that they have incorrect sourcing for their information. -- Captain MKB 20:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the rank should be changed to "admiral (grade unspecified)" until a source is found that says he's a fleet admiral. --Archimedean 20:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Undaunted What is the nature of the USS Undaunted reference, chronologically? -- Captain MKB 20:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Unless it's referenced outside of Vulcan's soul, the chronology isn't specified. The article makes it sound like Chekov captained it just after he left the Excelsior. --Archimedean 20:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Mother's name Mother's full name is surly wrong. If her second and third names are both surnames then there must be "-" between them and the second part should have "a" at the end. I.e. Irinova-Chekova. Else if you it is meant that her second name is patronymic it is wrong because "Irina" is female name no male equivalent.– 17:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :That is how the name was presented in the biography screen of the game Starship Creator, the only place his mother's name has been mentioned to date. -- sulfur 18:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok first nyota now label , there is no way they could live till the tng era. That ruins the uniqueness of Montgomery . -- unsigned :This page is for discussing sources and applying them to changes to this page. Please keep personal bias out of it and stay on topic. -- Captain MKB 20:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC)